Naruto boys love story
by melody5671234
Summary: A new girl has found her way into Konoha. She seems absolutely perfect. Beautiful, talented, strong, funny. But the only problem is that she has one heart. As Konoha's ninjas figure out her past and go along an adventure laid ahead of them, the boys must fight to win her heart. But who will?
1. Chapter 1

" Sasuke! Naruto! Did you guys hear about the new girl!" Sakura called as she ran up to the boys.

" I hear she is as hot as hell! I can't wait to see her!" Naruto smiled.

" Well thanks for the compliment." A voice said. Sakura turned around and saw a young girl before her. She had on a pair of camouflage pants with a belt, a form fitting white v-neck shirt with a black spaghetti under shirt. Then she moved her eyes up and focused on her face. It was very pale and made her bright blue eyes pop. Then her black curls were pulled back with a camouflage hat on top.

Sakura instantly smiled. Finally! Another girl on the team.

" So you are the new girl! I'm Sakura, what's your name!". she asked, getting rather personal

" Uh...the name is Melody."

" So Melody, first thing first...what do you think of him?" Sakura asked, pushing Sasuke in front of her.

" What about him?" Melody asked.

" Isn't he cute?!"

Melody leaned forward slightly, exchanging blinks with Sasuke. With a shrug she pulled back.

" He's cute." She admitted like it was nothing.

" He's hot huh!"

" Meh, I've seen cuter."

" What!" Sakura exclaimed. Melody mentally fell to the floor as Sakura basically did. " How is that possible!"

" Sakura, Melody is what you consider a tomboy. She's more into hanging out with guys than just gossiping about them." Kakashi explained as he stepped up. " As far as training today, we are doing some sparing."

" Naruto, your going against Melody." Kakashi said. " Think of this as a test Melody, hopefully you'll pass."

Melody just smirked and kept her hands in her pockets. Naruto gave his cocky smile and faced Melody. Kakashi immediately liked her. She waited and listened. She didn't rush, she had already planned everything in her mind.

Naruto charged at her, but before he even blinked he was on the ground with his arms pinned behind him. With a growl, Naruto rolled over and made her jump off.

" I was just going easy on you!" He explained.

" Don't hold back, I like a challenge." She answered. Naruto created his clones and they all charged at her. Before he was even in reaching distance, all his clones had disappeared.

" What the!" He gasped. Melody raised her foot and kicked him in his stomach and knocked into a tree.

" Amazing." Sakura gasped.

" You alright?" Melody asked kindly as she walked up to Naruto, holding out a hand. Naruto laughed evilly to himself and took her hand. But when he went to pull her down, she was one step ahead. Naruto was picked up and thrown onto his back, but yet she did it so gently that it didn't hurt at all.

" You want to stop?" She asked, bending over.

" No!" He said, getting up and aimed a punch at her. She only jumped and dodged it.

" She's like a leaf. Unpredictable and light on her feet." Sauske thought. Kakashi, Sakura, and himself stood there and watched her jump all over her.

" She doesn't even get tired or break a sweat!" Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

" Don't let your guard down." She whispered in his ear. Before Naruto could even react, he was pinned down on the ground and out of energy.

" Good Job-" Kakashi stopped as another man appeared next to him." You guys have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it well." He said before disappearing.

" Man, you so are going to pass in the Exams." Naurto said as he stood up.

" Thanks, I know you will too." Melody smiled as she tipped her hat gently.

" You're really good!" Sakura gasped.

" It's about time I get someone my level on this team." Sasuke added in. Melody chuckled as the other two whined.

" You will be surprise with that these two will do in the tests. They love you to much to let anything happen to you." She corrected.

" EH! I don't love that Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Come on Naruto, you love him as a brother. Just like how Sasuke loves you as a brother."

" There is no way in hell!" Sasuke followed.

" Eh, what ever say what you want to say." Melody said as she began to walk down the streets with the team behind her. Out of no where, they stopped. Standing before them were three ninjas. Two males and One female. But they were from the sand village.

" What are you doing here? You're sand Ninja." Sakura asked.

" We are here for the exams you idiot." The tall male asked.

" Got a problem with my looks or something?" Melody asked as the shorter male continued to stare at her.

" You know I wouldn't make him angry. Do you even know who he is?" The girl asked.

" Actually, yes. I do." Melody answered." The name is Melody. I'm glad I finally get to meet you...Gaara of the Sand." She said. Gaara looked at her for a moment.

" How do you know my name?" He asked.

" That's for me to know and for you to figure out. Then we have Temari, the little miss wind mistress over there and Konkuro, the puppet master."

" Why I oughta." Temari started, grabbing her fan.

" Go ahead, I dare you." Melody spoke. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

" Don't." He said. Konokuro and Temari looked down at him.

" Why not? I'm always in the mood to warm up." Temari said, sending her a glare.

" I agree." Konkuro followed.

" You." Gaara said, looking over at Sasuke." What's your name?"

" Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

" Well Sasuke Uchiha, Melody, I can't wait to fight you in the exams." Gaara said.

" Can't wait." Melody and Sasuke said, glaring at their new rivals.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Melody was walking through the streets of Konoha, enjoying the stars. She looked up and saw Gaara sitting on the roof, also looking at the stars.

" Why so lonely?" She called. Gaara looked down at her. he was wrapped around in sand and disappeared, reshowing himself in front of her.

" Are you afraid?" He asked. Melody shook her head. She began to feel sand tickling up her legs, then around her waist and arms, all the way to her throat.

" How about now?" He asked, tightening the sand.

" No." She answered simply.

" Why?"

" Why? Because you are no different from me, you just have an ability that I don't." She said.

" Lies. You're scared." He snapped. Melody just raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder, immediately having sand coming up and wrap around it. She began to feel her blood trickle down her hand as the sand became tighter.

" You can easily break my hand, not to mention my throat. But yet I still refuse to pull away or cry. If I was scarred, would I do such actions?" She asked. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Melody stared into his eyes gently. After a moment the sand began to slowly with draw, as well as her hand.

Gaara looked down and saw Melody's hand no longer pale, but red and covered with blood.

" You aren't like the others." He said.

" Come on, I know just the place for you." She said as she began to walk off somewhere. Gaara stood still for a moment but then followed close behind.

" Why are we here? What is this place?" Gaara asked as he saw torn buildings everywhere.

" This, Gaara, is the old Uchiha village." Melody explained.

" Why are we here?"

" You are well aware that Sasuke is one of the two last living Uchiha's right?"

" What does that have to do with anything?" Gaara asked. Melody leaned against a door frame with her arms crossed.

" Why don't you take a look inside?" She asked. Gaara looked at her for a moment then cautiously walked inside.

" Look closely." She said, following him in. Gaara looked more at every detail. There was blood everywhere, things where shattered, Gaara could almost hear the screams. He narrowed his eyes and Melody walked up behind him.

" There is one more place." She said, taking his hand, not caring if his sand was hurting her. Gaara was then taken to an empty field, trees split in half, giant scars in the dirt and blood splattered everywhere.

" Do you know what this place is?" Melody asked. Gaara shook his head.

" This is where the 9 tailed fox was released."

" Why are you showing me these things?" Gaara asked.

" Because, I wanted to show you that you weren't alone. Everyone has had a past life that has changed them now. Even Sakura."

" What about you?"

" My parents were killed by the Akatsuki. But, that has made me strong. Just as your past has made you strong, you just don't know how to control your strength. That's all. You have to understand, you can't let people judge you by your past. You don't live there anymore." Melody said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He stayed still. Melody smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. She felt him tense.

" Go ahead, use your sand. I'll still stand next to you." She whispered, feeling sand surround them.

" I-i would stop it...but it's not me." He explained.

" I understand and I don't care." She whispered. Gaara tried to stop the sand but it continued to wrap around her, getting tighter and tighter. He tried his hardest to stop but it almost like he had to accept first. So he brought up his arms hesitantly and hugged her back. Slowly, the sand began to break away and dissolved. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him.

" You alright?" She asked, noticing a tear. " Don't cry, I only meant to help you." She continued. Gaara saw her reach up and he closed his eyes, feeling her thumb sweep across his cheek.

" Thank you." He mumbled, looking down.

" That's what friends are for."

" Friends..." He mumbled to himself." You're hand."

" Oh, it's alright. Nothing to bad." Melody promised, forming her wounded hand into a fist with a strong smile. Gaara stood there for a moment but then smiled slightly back.


	2. Chapter 2

* THIS STORY IS NOT FOLLOWING THE SERIES!*

It was silent. Naruto was standing there, covered in blood and cuts with Neji standing in front of him with no wounds. Melody stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

" Don't give up Naruto! Believe in yourself!" She called. Naruto's eye widened and turned around to see standing out in the crowd.

" Lets go Naruto, lets go!" She cheered, clapping twice afterwards. " Lets go Naruto, lets go! *clap clap* Lets go Naruto, lets go!"

Kiba stood up and joined her, then Sakura,Ino, and Hinata. Then the whole crowd was cheering. Naruto immediately regained his confidence and began to fight with his all. But he heard Melody cheering the most for him, and it made him all the more stronger. When he was declared winner, she jumped down and hugged him closely in front of everyone.

" Lets go winner." She winked, putting Naruto's arm around her neck and her's around his waist.

After Sasuke's fight, as well as Gaara's, which they both won easily, it was her turn.

Melody stood there in the arena, her right foot behind her left, hands in pockets and her hat tilted down slightly. Her rival was tall and strong, but that didn't stop her.

" You expect me to fight a little girl!?" The man laughed.

" Well this little girl is stronger than you." Melody corrected.

" I don't believe it."

" Why don't you take your little tea party dress off and fight me?"

Melody knew she had hit his last nerves, and that was exactly what she wanted to do. As soon as the bell went off, the man disappeared. All the crowd saw was Melody jump up and kick something into the wall. Then they realized that something was the man. Boy did he cause some bad damage to that wall.

Melody soon found herself surrounded by clones of the man. Everyone gasped, but she stayed completely calm. The whole time she fought them off. Gaara looked more closely and noticed her hand was wrapped. He felt guilty.

Melody was picked up and thrown into the wall, then picked back up and thrown into a tree. She regained herself and grabbed the tree branch, swinging herself into the air. The crowd watched in aw as the fight continued. Kakashi smiled to himself, again she was planning things.

" You know, I have seen this man do all these powerful jutstus and Melody hasn't." Sakura pointed out.

" That's a good point." Naruto followed. Melody continued to fight all the clones, getting a few bruises but nothing to serious. All of sudden she was snatched up from behind and held tight. She rose her feet and began to fight the clones who came after her. She felt her anger rising and was through. So she placed one foot down and swung her other leg up, successfully kicking the man in the face. Melody grabbed his hand and threw him into his clones.

" YEAH! Go Melody!" Naruto cheered.

" Kick his sorry ass!" Kiba followed. Melody stood there and smirked, knowing that the man was almost done with his chakra. She heard someone running up behind her and quickly dropped down, swooping their legs out from them. As they were still in the air, she balanced on her feet and kicked upwards. But the true guy came up and pinned her down on her stomach. Melody reached up with her legs and hooked them around his throat and pulled down rather harshly. She got from underneath him and quickly blocked his punch single handed. But she began to feel her hand hurt. Soon her bandage was bloody red. The guy threw another punch, only to be caught with her other hand.

" You are going to regret doing that." She said to him. The guy tried to pull back but she only gripped tighter. He swung his leg, but she only knocked it out her way with her own leg and kicked him in the stomach. Before the guy could blink, he was up in the air. He felt sharp pain everywhere as she continued to kick him. He blocked her and forced Melody underneath him as they fell. She widened her eyes as she saw his hand glow. Out of no where, the people in the arena went blind as the dust floated in the air. They all went silent as they saw Melody laying in the center of the with her stomach covered with blood and the man standing a few feet from her.

" No..." Naruto mumbled. " Melody! Get back up!"

" You better get back you ugly tomboy!" Sakura shouted.

" Don't make me go down there and finish this fight myself!" Konkuro followed.

" I said Kick his ass! Not lay on your ass!" Kiba shouted.

" Come on Melody, you were the only person where I had to actually try to win a fight." Sasuke announced.

" I...I believe in you Melody!" Hinata cried out.

" Get back up Melody! Make him regret he ever met you!" Temari shouted.

" Get back up on your feet and fight." Gaara said.

" Show him who's boss Melody!" Tenten spoke.

" Bring out all of your youth!" Lee followed. Soon all of her friends began to cheer for her. The man chuckled and walked up to her.

" How weak." He said, reaching down. Melody opened her eyes and flung her legs around. The man quickly jumped up and back.

" So you are alive." He said. Melody stood up on her feet and looked over at him.

" You know, I was going to be nice and be easy. But now you have really ticked my ass off!"

The crowd cheered at her words. Melody picked up her hat and threw it out of the way and took off her white shirt and threw it in the same pile, leaving her in her black spaghetti strap . The man flung his arms down and blades came out of his hands.

Melody wiped off the blood from the corner of her mouth and waited. She heard the crowd whisper if he was aloud to do such things as well as the attendants.

" Don't, let him keep them. It'll make it more fun." She said, stopping the attendant from walking forward. The man laughed and ran after her. She just barely dodged it. The blade was so close that it cut her rubber band in half and made her hair fall free.

" Such a pretty face, to bad I have to kill you!"

Melody and the man ran after each other. But instead of attacking his chest or legs, she jumped up and twirled around in a circle, missing his swords and kicked him right into the face. Her kicked was powerful, it knocked the wind out of the man. He aimed the blade but misjudged her speed. Before he knew it, his arm was up in the air and he was on the ground. He got up on his elbows and cleared his vision, but it was to late. Melody was running after him. He lazily watched her jump up, twirl, and kicked up right into his stomach, making him couch up blood.

" And the winner is Melody!" The announcer shouted. The crowd cheered loudly. Melody took a moment to catch her breath and walked over to the man.

" You...you were a fight worth waisting my energy on." The man said.

" Don't underestimate your rivals." She said before grabbing her stuff, walking out of the arena.

So they all decided to throw a party at Sakura's place to celebrate. Although, Melody was still pretty sore.

" Melody! Truth or dare?" Temari asked.

" Dare."

" I dare you to play the Pocky Game with 3 of your closest guy friends."

" Pocky Game? What's that?" She asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

" No seriously, what's the pocky game?" Melody asked again. Sakura giggled.

" First take this piece of Pocky and put the tip in your mouth. Don't eat it though." Sakura said, holding out a piece of Pocky to her. Melody did so.

" Now walk up to one of your closest guy friends."

Melody just shrugged and sat down in front of Naruto. He immediately blushed and everyone laughed.

" What's so funny!" Melody raged.

" I-i-it's nothing. Ok, now Naruto will put the other end in his mouth." Sakura said.

" I'm not doing this Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

" You know you want to." Sasuke teased.

" Shut up!" Naruto shouted back. With a groan and blush he did so.

" Then you both take bites until its all gone. Now go!" Sakura finished. Melody just shrugged like it was nothing. Naruto gulped and began to nibble at it. Melody began to munch, coming closer and closer to Naruto. Then it was all gone and they kissed for a moment. Everyone wolf whistled and cheered.

" Now go to the next guy." Sakura said, handing her another one. Melody took it then sat down in front of Sasuke.

" Wait! You can't choose him!" Sakura and Ino shrieked. Melody's mind spark with an evil idea.

" Sorry girls, Temari said the 3 closest guy friends I have and it just happens Sasuke is one of them. I can't back down can I?" Melody teased in an adorable voice. Naruto began to laugh his butt off.

" Haha! Sasuke is blushing!"

" Am not!"

" Are to!"

Sasuke growled and took the pocky into his mouth. Then they slowly nibbled at it, eventually kissing as well. Melody turned around and stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Ino.

" Just take the damn pocky and go to the last guy." She mumbled. Melody took the pocky and sat in front of Gaara.

" Me?" He asked. She nodded her head.

" You are one of my closet guy friends." She said. Gaara took the pocky into his mouth. They too nibbled and nibbled until they kissed.

" Yea! Go Gaara!" Konokuro teased. Gaara growled and turned his head, crossing his arms. Melody laid down with her arm over her arms.

" I'm so tired." She whined.

" I can imagine why. You took a hard fight." Tenten said.

" Stupid guy, he really got on my nerves." Melody followed. " He screwed with my hat."

Everyone chuckled.

" How's your stomach?"

" It's fine, Tsunade said to just take it easy."

" And your hand?" Gaara asked.

" It's fine. Don't worry about it, it was an accident." Melody answered, still not removing her arm. " If it makes you feel better. Then here." She continued, sitting up and unwrapping her hand.

" See? It's not that bad." She said. Gaara looked at her hand, he knew it may not look bad, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Then Melody rewrapped her hand and laid back down.

" How is everyone else?" She asked.

" Fine. Just a little sore." They all admitted.

" That's good. At least we all lived." She joked.

" So, Melody. What did you think of the Pocky Game?" Tenten asked.

" It's a great way to find an excuse to kiss your crush." Melody answered, moving her eyebrows up and down, teasing her. Then she looked over at Neji and drew a heart in the air.

" Melody!" She excalimed.

" Just pointing out the obvious!"

" Well you know who we all like. Who do you like?" Ino aksed.

" I would rather train and hang out with guys than make them be my accessory." Melody said, then for a moment she chuckled, feeling the new layer of respect and happiness for her from the guys.

" W-why don't you put your hair down?" Hinata asked.

" Because it gets in my way." she replied, turning onto her side, arm still covering her eyes.

" B-but you look so pretty with it down...M-melody?"

" I think she is asleep. Quick, hand me some makeup." Sakura rushed. The boys watched as the girls gently turned Melody onto her back and removed her arm from her face. Just as they were about to put on lipstick, Melody popped up and scared them.

" Melody! That wasn't funny!"

" W-well the boys though it was." Melody laughed.

" Just put on some lipstick!" Sakura said, aiming the lipstick.

" No!" Melody said, wacking it out of her hand.

" Oh man! That was my favorite color to!" Sakura whined as she held the bullet of the lip stick apart from the rest.

" Don't be such a cry baby, it can be fixed easily." Melody said, getting up and taking the make up. Sakura followed her into the kitchen, watching her do a few things before she put the lipstick in a container and put it in the frig.

" There, check it tomorrow morning and it'll be fine." She said, walking out to the others.

" I wouldn't make that move Konkuro." She said, eyeing a shoji board as she past by. " Shikamru will win the whole game if you do. I'd move the farthest one to the right."

Konkuro did so and noticed Shikamaru stumbling.

" How did you know to make such a move?" Shikamaru asked.

" Oh please, do you honestly think I am dumb?"

" Then I challenge you to a game of Shoji."

" Winner has to drink a cup of lemon juice?"

" Sounds troublesome."

" Oh man up and accept the challenge." Melody joked.

Shikamaru sighed. " I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

" Ha! I win!" Melody exclaimed, her arms up in the air.

" Impossible." Shikamaru gasped.

" Well believe it. Now drink." She said, holding out a glass of pure lemon juice, not lemonade, lemon juice. Shikamaru groaned and took it.

" Do I have to?" He asked. Melody nodded with a smile. He slowly put the glass to his lips and began to chug. Just as the sour started to become extreme, Melody snapped a picture.

" Y-y-your face!" She laughed, laying on her back. " It was p-priceless! Oh come on Shika, I was just teasing you." She said, sitting back up.

" Troublesome woman."

" You have to love us though." She smiled.

" Melody! Would you like to train with us!" Lee asked as he saw Melody walking through the streets.

" What? Wait a second LEE!" She excalimed as Lee grabbed her wrist and took off.

" Geez Lee, at least give me a second to gain my balance." She said once they had stopped.

" Hey Melody." Tenten smiled.

" Hey."

" Melody, I want to spare against you." Neji said as he walked up.

" Well...ok." She blinked. Lee and Tenten got out of their way and Neji went full force. He used his 64 palms and hit all of her chakra points but she seemed fine and kept on going.

" How is that possible!"

" Because Neji, I don't have "Ninja" chakra for you to block." She said as she grabbed kunai and pinned Neji to a tree.

" That's impossible! If you didn't have chakra then you couldn't preform Jutsus!" He continued as she walked up and put her left hand onto the tree and the other on her hip. She gave him a look. Then it finally hit him.

" You...you can't preform Jutsus...you're unable to, just like Lee." He whispered.

" And Bingo was his Name-o." She smiled. Then Lee came up and hugged her tightly from behind.

" This is so great! I am not the only one like this!" He exclaimed.

" Lee...Lee, I can't breath." She said. Lee let go and held a victory fist.

" I shall tell everyone else, to show how strong and youthful you really are!" And with that he jumped off.

" Well...he sure does get excited about things." Melody mumbled. Tenten and Neji just nodded in embarrassment.

" Melody! Why didn't you tell us!" Sakura exclaimed as Melody walked up to her team.

" Uh...Because?"

" That's awesome! Imagine how strong you would be if you could do jutsus! You would be unstoppable! Believe it!" Naruto smiled. Melody stood there with an anime sweat.

" Thank you?"

" So what do you use instead of jutsus?" Sakura continued.

" Uh...weapons?"

" Just plain old kunai and shuriken?"

" No, like swords, staffs, daggers, what every is around me at the time."

" So you're like Tenten!"

" No...I'm nothing like Tenten. She doesn't use those weapons. Now can we please drop the conversation."

" I was going to tell you guys something...Oh yea! Konkuro asked me to give this to you before he left yesterday." Naruto said as he handed out an envelope to her. Melody took the envelope and opened it up, pulling out a piece of paper. The others watched closely, wanting to know what was on it.

" Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

" What! What is it!" Sakura asked. Melody waved her over she began to read it.

" Aw! How cute!" Sakura followed.

" Wait, what is it! Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

" Oh nothing. I'll be going to be taking a vacation this weekend." Melody said.

" What's on the note?" Sasuke asked. Melody looked over at Sakura and got a nod.

" Well Konkuro has asked me-"

" To go out with him! No way, he's a pervert!" Naruto interrupted.

" No Naruto." Melody sighed." He has asked my to go up to the sand village's annual festival. He thinks Gaara misses me."

" What! You mean Gaara, OW!" Naruto cried, feeling Melody punch him.

" You jack ass!" Sakura exclaimed. " It's sooo sweet!"

" Do you return the feelings?" Sasuke asked, taking a step forward. Melody shrugged.

" I'm not sure. I'm not the type of girl who is all that into boys. I prefer for them to just be my best buds." She explained. Naruto noticed Sasuke's sudden interest and smiled as he lean into Melody's ear.

" Sasuke's jealous." He whispered.

" And?" She asked out loud.

" He's never jealous. Maybe he wants you to restore his clan with him."

" Naruto!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly. " Honestly! Get your mind out of the gutter! We are only 13! Saying that he wants me to be his girlfriend is fine, but that is just wrong!"

" What did he say?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah Naruto...why don't you tell Sakura, who is Sasuke's BIGGEST fangirl who LOVES HIM WITH ALL HER HEART, what you said." Melody said.

" No, I'm good."

" Tell what me he said." Sakura said.

" He said that Sasuke never gets jealous and that would mean that he would want me to restore his clan with him." Melody said easily.

" What!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed.

" Then again, I wouldn't expect something else from him." Sasuke groaned.

" Can we come with you Melody?" Sakura asked.

" If you want to, I don't care. But your going to have to force Sasuke to dance with you." Melody said before walking off

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Melody showed the border of the Sand village their passports before stepping in.

" Melody!" A voice called. Melody turned around and saw Konkuro calling her over. She smiled and walked up to the three.

" What's up guys?" She asked.

" We are out shopping." Temari said with a smile. Melody looked over at Gaara.

" What? Am I not special enough for a hug?" She asked.

" Oh come on Gaara, go hug her." Temari continued, pushing her little brother. Melody smiled and gave him a hug for a moment.

" What are you doing down here?" Gaara asked. Melody got a wink from his older brother and sister.

" I heard there was a festival up here. I wanted to come, if that's alright."

" Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind at all." Konkuro teased.

" We were putting up a booth, but we don't know what to do." Konkuro explained.

" How about a dance booth? I can teach some kids a dance and at the end of the day we can do a big dance for everyone."

" You would really do that!"

" Sure, I love to dance. Good thing I didn't bring a Kimono, I would have a hard time dancing in that."

" You didn't bring a Kimono!" Sakura and Temari exclaimed.

" Uh no! I can't afford one!" Melody spoke. " You guys can go finish shopping, I'll get started on the booth." She finished. The boys went to step forward but they were pulled back and forced to go.

By the time they had all finished the shopping, Melody already had the booth set up. Boy did it look amazing! There was even a dance floor.

" What do ya think?" She asked.

" It's amazing!" They gasped.

" I'm so ready for tonight!" She smiled.

Gaara, Naruto and Konkuro watched Melody teach the little kids as the other two girls went out. They loved how she put a smile on their faces no matter what. She went slowly and taught all ages. Basically anyone who wanted to dance.

" Thank you so much." A mother said.

" No problem, if you want you and your husband can go have some alone time if you want. I have no problem." Melody promised.

" Oh you're a miracle worker, what do I owe you?"

" Nothing, I'm sure."

Melody took the little girl and swung her around for a little bit.

" Ok, you guys ready?"

" Yea!"

" From the begging." And with that and a count down, they all began the dance.

" Melody!" Sakura called when she was done.

" What is it?" Melody asked as she walked up to the others. Out of no where Sakura and Temari grabbed her and began to drag her off.

" W-wait! I have to look after the kids!" Melody exclaimed, hopping to find a way out of it.

" Come on kids! We are going to make Melody even more pretty!" Sakura called. All the kids cheered and followed them. The boys chuckled.

" She is so going to kill them later." Sasuke started.

" Believe it."

Gaara and Konkuro just nodded his head.

About 30 minutes later the boys began to hear wolf whistles and gasps.

" No! Sakura! Temari! I'm going to kill you if you let them see me this way!"

" You look beautiful! Just relax!"

The boys looked at each other then back at the entrance. They all felt their hearts pound as the saw a beauty before them. There stood Melody, no and angel. Her skin was flawless and her eye makeup made her eyes pop. Her Kimono looked like this...

www. /short_dress/satin_

She had on black flats and best of all, her midnight curls were down with flowers tucked behind her ear.

" Just be happy we got you a short Kimono so you move around in it easier." Temari added in.

" Hey Gaara, why don't you and Melody go around and walk a little bit. All the kids went back to their parents and we will come get you if any show up." Temari continued. Melody quickly snatched her purse before she and Gaara were pushed out into the row of stores.

" Geez, don't push." Melody whined. " Lets go Gaara."

Gaara nodded and followed her down the aisle.

" Oh! Sea salt ice cream! Want to try some with me?" Melody asked.

" Sea salt ice cream?"

" Yea, it was in a video game I played. At first I thought it was fake but it turns out it was real and I have been wanting to try some. Here." She said, handing him an ice cream. Gaara watched her take a bite then took one himself.

" It's sweet yet salty."

Melody chuckled. "That's exactly what one of the characters always says when he gets one."

" You know...you uh...look pretty."

" Aw, thanks. You look very handsome Gaara."

" Hey babe." A voice said. Melody looked up and saw a man standing there. " Why don't you follow me and I'll make your dreams come true."

" Oh please, back off. If you can't tell, I already am with someone." She said, locking her arms with Gaara. " Why don't you go find a girl that's blind. Then maybe you will have a chance. Lets go."

Gaara was taken by surprise. Melody had stayed by his side, it made him feel warm inside.

" I would give that couple an 8, 9." Sakura said as the group secretly watched the two. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" I could do better." The boys thought secretly to themselves.

" So Gaara, I was told by a little blue bird that you missed me." Melody started.

" Well I-uh."

" It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal to miss people."

" Melody, what's love? What does it feel like?"

" Well, I'm sure you don't mean family love, so I'm clueless on that subject. But I hear it makes your heart flutter and your stomach can sometimes can make you feel sick, but in a good way."

" So you have never felt love?"

" Not in the way your explaining it, I'm sorry I couldn't really help you on that subject. Who's the girl?"

" Uh...no one."

" Lies, you like a girl more than a friend! That's completely normal too. Why are you always so shy about it?" She asked, trying to be clueless of who it was. Gaara stayed quiet. " Is it because you are just new to this stuff?"

He nodded.

" Well if you ever need anyone to talk to." She started as she grabbed his hand. " You always have me."

Sakura and Temari awed silently. Out of no where a group of kids ran up to them.

" Melody! Melody! I showed Mama the dance and she loved it!" A girl exclaimed.

" Is this your boyfriend Melody?" Another girl asked,

" What makes you say that?"

" Well you two are holding hands."

" Oh, no. We were just out spending time together before I leave back to Konoha."

The girls whined.

" Don't leave us Melody."

" Hey, hey, hey. We still have the dance. Besides, I think Gaara will ask me to come back up." She explained, winking at Gaara. He just groaned and turned his head.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

" Thank you so much coming down Melody." Temari started.

" No problem, that's what friends are for." Melody smiled.

" Melody" Konkuro started. " Come here."

Melody blinked but then walked up to him. Konkuro bent down and whispered something into her ear. Then she chuckled with a nod.

" Ok, this one time." She said.

" Thanks." Konkuro whispered to her. Melody walked up to Gaara and looked at him.

" What? No hug?" She asked. Gaara just groaned as she leaned forward and gave him a hug, his cheeks pink. When Melody pulled back, she gently grabbed his face and pulled him towards her. Gaara's face instantly went red as his lips were combined with hers.

" So...so soft." He thought. Then Melody pulled back with a smile.

" You take care ok?" She said as she ruffled his hair jokingly. " See you all later!"

" Bye Melody, everyone." Temari and Konkuro called as their friends disappeared.

Being bored as she walked, Melody pulled her bag around and pulled out a case, an ipod and a book. Sakura blinked as she watched her turn on her ipod, put on a pair of glasses and began to read.

" You need glasses?" Sakura asked. Melody looked up from her book.

" OH MY GOD! SHE'S EVEN LOOKS PRETTY WITH GLASSES!" Sakura exclaimed in her mind.

" Well...yea...is that ok?" Melody asked.

" You know, you are one of the few girls who can pull off glasses." Naruto stated. Melody tipped her hat down with a smile.

" Thanks for the compliment."

" Nah Sasuke! What do you think?" Naruto called. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and instantly looked away. Melody frowned.

" Well then...I feel so loved." She mumbled. Naruto knew there was something wrong and walked up to Sasuke. As soon as he came face to face, Sasuke would look the other way.

" Ha! Sasuke's blushing!" He called.

" Shut up you ass!" Sasuke growled as he punched Naruto into the ground.

" You ok?" Melody asked as she held out her hand.

" Yea, thanks." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand. Suddenly he stopped as he was on his two feet.

" What?" Melody asked.

" Your skin is so soft." He mumbled. " Come feel!"

Sakura walked over and ran her hand along Melody's

" Oh my god! How do you get your skin so soft!" She exclaimed.

" I use lotion." Melody replied simply. " Every night before I go to bed."

" Come feel Sasuke!"

" No, I'm good." Sasuke insisted. Naruto grumbled something under his breath as he walked over to Sasuke with Melody's hand still in hand. He suddenly ran the back of her hand over Sasuke's cheek, making him stop.

" See! Her skin is so soft." Naruto said.

" Yea...very soft." Sasuke said.

" I wonder what it would be like to have an actual kiss with her...like she did with Gaara." He thought in his head.

" Now if you excuse me, I'm in a good part of this book." Melody said as she started to walk.

" Wait a minute! Is that...is that YAOI!" Sakura exclaimed. Melody stopped and turned around and looked at her.

" Yea...what about it?" She asked as she blinked blankly.

" How can you read that stuff! It's nasty!"

" No...its cute." Melody corrected. " Want to read some?"

" I would have never thought that you would be sucked into that." Sakura said as she turned and crossed her arms.

" It has cute boys." Melody sung. Instantly Sakura ran over and began to read. Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other with a shrug.

" AW!" She exclaimed. " That is sooooo sweet!"

" See? What did I tell you?"

" I wish someone would do that for us."

" That actually would be nice...very sweet." Melody admitted. Wait a minute...if Melody agreed to something that involves romance...then this could be Naruto or Sasuke's shot!

" Do what?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sakura and Melody looked at each other.

" Should we make them figure it out on their own?" Melody asked.

" That sounds nice." Sakura smiled. Melody just tipped her hat and turned around before she started to walk.

" Nah Melody? What are you looking for in a guy?" Naruto asked as he ran up next to her.

" I'm not sure, I'm not really into guys."

" Come on, just an idea."

" Well...probably someone who treats me with respect as well as themselves, someone who is strong both mentally and physically, someone who will act like themselves and treat me as an equal." Melody listed as she turned the page.

" What about looks?"

" Eh...they should be decent looking, at least be cute. But I have no specifics."

" Well what do you think of Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Melody stopped reading and looked up in front of her with her finger to her chin. Sasuke instantly perked up and began to listen even more.

" Well he is rather handsome, strong, respectful." She started. " However, I would like to see him smile more. For him to treat others as an equal."

Sasuke suddenly didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

" What about me!" Naruto asked.

" Well, you're cute and lovable. You're very strong both ways, you treat others as an equal-"

" Yes!"

" But you don't have much respect for yourself." Melody added in. Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't know if they should be happy or sad.

" What about Gaara?" Sakura added in.

" He's cute, very kind, but he's still unsure of himself. He...has very little respect for himself...he maybe strong physically, but he isn't very strong mentaly."

Then Melody noticed the sad look on Naruto's and Sasuke's face. She should say something.

" But I always have one thing that I will always say, one of the main reasons why I hate girly girls. They always say that they dream of finding mister perfect, to find a 10 out of 10 guy. But there will never be a mister perfect or 10 out of 10 guy. Maybe a 9.9 out of 10 guy, but never a perfect 10. Everyone has flaws, not a whole lot of people understand that concept."

" You're so wise for your age." Sakura smiled. " And the glasses help a lot. I can barely even recognize you."

Melody paused for a moment.

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

" It's amazing isn't it?" Melody started. " How a pair of glasses can change one's view on someone."

Everyone went quiet.

" Ah never mind...What am I going on about? Let's just keep going, I would like to make it home before midnight." Melody said as she started to walk ahead.

" You called me Tsunade?" Melody asked as she walked into the Hokage's office.

" Melody...I have a favor to ask of you." Tsunade started. "

" Why do I feel like I don't want to hear this?" Melody thought to herself.

" What is it?"

" I know how painful your past was...but I need you to do something to save the village." Tsunade continued.

" What is it?" Melody asked again, this time getting more uneasy.

" Melody...I...need you to dance."

" For whom?"

" For...for your foster father Melody."

" What!" Melody gasped.

" Melody, you have to understand. He has one of the Anbu members. He'll kill her if we don't do something." Tsunade continued gently. Melody suddenly felt like dying.

" I ran away for a reason...if I go back...then I'll never escape again." Melody thought to herself. Tsunade heard her sniff as a tear fell. Such painful memories flashed through her head.

" Melody...he has your little sister." Tsunade continued. Melody froze.

" You mean...this whole time she's been alive? "

Tsunade nodded. Melody turned around with shaky steps.

" I'll do it...for the sake of the village...for the sake of my sister." She said as she opened the door and walked out.

" Melody." Tsunade thought to herself. " I'm sorry."

" Melody! Melody! Wait up! There's a party at Sakura's place tonight at 7! She wanted me to invite you!" Kiba called. Melody stopped and turned around.

" H-hey...are you ok?" He asked. Melody just frowned and looked down.

" Just fine. I'll be there." She said before walking off.

Later that night at the party, all Melody did was sit off in the corner. She didn't want to be seen...she didn't want to be there at all.

" Melody! Get up and dance with us!" Ino called.

" No."

" Why not! Just one dance won't hurt!"

" I said no!" Melody snapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and became quiet.

" I'm leaving." She said as she walked out.

" M-melody wait." Sakura started as she grabbed her arm

" I'm not in the mood Sakura." Melody snapped as she threw her arm out of Sakura's grasp.

" I'm going home."

Sasuke watched her walk out of the house and slammed the door shut. He crept out unseen and followed her into the street.

" Melody! Melody wait up!" He shouted as he chased after her.

" I said leave me alone!" She cried. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, twisting her around.

" What is problem? You have been acting so sad lately." He asked.

" I said let go of me! It's none of your damn business!" She raged as she pushed her off of him. Sasuke grew angry and quickly pinned her to a tree. There had to be something big bothering her.

" It is my business." He said.

" Why! Huh! Tell me why!"

" Because..."

" Because why! Tell me right now Uchiha why it's any of your business of what is bothering me!" Melody shouted with tears coming out of her eyes.

" Because, I don't like to see you hurt." He replied as he wiped away her tears.

" Don't touch me!" She said as she slapped his hands away. Why Sasuke hadn't slapped her right then and there, he didn't know.

" Why did it bother you to do a dance? Hm?" He asked.

" I told you once and I'll tell you again! It's none of your damn business! Now leave me the hell alone!" She cried as she ran off.

" M-melody!" Sasuke called. There was no use to go after her now. Right now he just needed to let her calm down, that would be the best he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE THE NEXT DAY

" You called us in Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, I have a favor to ask of you." Tsunade continued, then she looked over at Melody. " Melody...he likes young girls doesn't he?"

Melody just nodded in shame, no muscles moving, hands still in pockets and head still tilted down.

" I need you two girls to do a dance, which type I don't know. But it needs to be seducing."

" What!" Sakura exclaimed.

" It's for the village Sakura." Tsunade added.

" Besides, Sasuke will get to see you." Melody spoke. That instantly changed her mind.

" You boys are going too, you'll need tuxes. I'll pay for the costumes and the tuxes. But you girls will have to go to your lesson right now. It's a few buildings down from here on your right, you can't miss it. Good day." Tsunade dismissed. They all nodded and walked out.

AT THE DANCE

" So Sasuke do you know what type of dance they are doing?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke waited for the girls at the gate.

" No."

" Aren't you curious? Wouldn't you loooove to see what seductive dance Melody is doing?" Naruto teased. Sasuke paused.

" No."

" Lies! You paused!"

" Keh."

" Hey guys! What do you think?" Sakura called as she ran up to them with Melody behind her. Sasuke and Naruto just completely by passed Sakura and looked over at Melody. There she was, basically in a bra and pants that looked like a long skirt.

Sasuke quickly turned hid his up coming nose bleed as Naruto just fell to the floor.

" Naruto!" Melody exclaimed. She quickly ran up to him and held his upper body in her hands. " You alright?"

" Of course he is! He just fell to the ground at the sight of your chest!" Sakura fumed. Melody sighed and looked over at Sakura.

" And what do you suppose Sasuke was doing hm?" She asked. Sakura froze with anger

" He wouldn't do that!"

" Right...that explains his nose bleeding."

" What!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Sakura, they are boys. Get use to it." Melody sighed as she helped Naruto to his feet and dusted him off. Sakura just growled and turned her head.

" Come on guys, lets go." Melody continued as she started to walk.

They soon got the front gate of where they were suppose to be. But the only problem was that everyone was going in as couples or a pair.

" I call Melody!" Naruto exclaimed as he hooked arms with her.

" Don't touch me." Sasuke snapped as Sakura went to do the same. Sakura just sighed and walked as close as she could next to him.

" Name." The guard said.

" Well actually, me and my half sister are here to perform for him. But please make and acceptance of these boys escorting us." Melody said with an innocent look.

" I'm sorry, but I must know your name."

Melody growled to herself and unhooked from Naruto's arm.

" Please? I really want to show him what I can do. Then I can show you afterwards...in a room...just you and me." She whispered into his ear. Naruto and Sasuke had to stop their up coming nose bleeds once again. But could you blame them! Here is the most beautiful and talented girl in the world, acting sexy as could be!

" Well..."

" Come on, for me? I'll let you do what ever you want."

" I don't think-"

" You know, this body an do more than just dancing."

" Holy shi*" Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves. Just imagining that...oh my god.

" Come on big boy, you would do that for me wouldn't you? Just let me and my sister in, then I can show you what I really can do later on tonight."

" Alright, you can go in."

" Thank you so much!" Melody cried. " Come on sweetie!"

She quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and ran inside with Sasuke and Sakura next to them.

" You have got to teach me that!" Sakura said. Melody just shrugged it off and continued to look around.

" He'll be to drunk to notice me. Then I can get my sister and get out of here as quickly as possible." Melody thought.

As she and Sakura stepped up, she took a deep breath. He looked at her with disgusting eyes. All Melody could do was just finish her two dances, find her sister and get out of there. Just as she was doing knee turns * those things are so cool!* she caught her fabric and made her loose her balance. She quickly put one had on the floor and pushed up into a single handed handstand.

He sat there watching her, eyes completely off of Sakura. He took another sip of his drink and watched them finish. Everyone applauded for them and they walked off.

Melody stopped herself from shaking. Those eyes was horrible. She quickly and quietly snuck out of the main party and ran out back. Soon she came into view with another small building and snuck to the side were a window was at. She climbed in and saw the Anbu member behind bars.

" Relax, I'm here to help you." She whispered. The anbu lady looked up and had tears in her eyes. Melody looked around and finally found the keys hanging on the wall. She unlocked it and the woman immediately cried into her shoulder. All Melody could do was comfort her. She knew exactly how she felt.

" Come on, you'll see a girl out front in the same outfit as me. She'll take you home." Melody explained.

" Thank you so much." The anbu woman said before she left. Melody just nodded and looked around.

" Amber!" She called in a whisper. " Amb- Oh no."

There before her was her little sister...dead. Melody couldn't hold her tears anymore. She dropped to her knees and held her little sister in her arms.

" Amber...I'm so sorry...why did you run away when we were so close to safety?" She cried. " Why?"

" Melody! Are you ok?" Sakura asked. " You look beautiful and your dress is breath taking!"

" Thanks." Melody mumbled. " I'm going up."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all looked at each other for a moment before turning their eyes. Melody began to dance so beautiful to a rather sad song. None of them knew she was so flexable! But she looked like she was on the verge of tears when she was out there.

" I will not stand here and dance for this monster. I will kill him!" Melody thought. She reached inside her sleeve and before they all knew it, he had a kunai in his heart.

" So you found out huh Melody?" He asked.

" You're damn right I did! How can you even have a heart to live? Killing my little sister! Tell me! Tell me now!" Melody roared with tears. He just smiled at her.

" Because, her dancing was pathetic."

" It wasn't pathetic! Amber put her heart and soul into her dancing! Maybe she would have gotten better had you given her a chance!"

" At least dance for me one last time." He requested.

" You have seen enough of me and my dancing. Now go send her a letter and beg to her for forgiveness!" Melody shouted as she threw another kunai into his throat. Everyone went quiet.

" I'm through being a piece of your stupid games. Lets go." She said as she waved for her team to follow her, already knowing that the Anbu woman went ahead. Being quiet as could be, her team followed her in silence.

" Nah Melody? How about we have a 7 minutes in heaven party tonight?" Sakura suggested.

" 7 minutes in heaven? What's that?" Melody asked.

" Oh you'll find out. I'll call everyone so they know to come over." Sakura continued as she pulled out her cell phone. At least she was able to get Melody's mind off of her sister

Melody sat there and continued to play a round of shoji with Shikamaru. She didn't dare to tell anyone about her little sister nor did she dare to think of it.

" Melody! Grab an object out of here!" Sakura chirped.

" Is this part of that 7 minutes in heaven crap?" Melody asked.

" You don't know what 7 minutes in heaven is!" Kiba gasped. " What about ' would you rather'?"

" Nope...so I just pick something from this hat?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. All the boys instantly crossed their fingers and prayed, even Neji was in his mind.

" A shoji piece...so that's where that went! Shikamaru you cheater!" Melody teased. Shikamaru stood up with a smirk and held his hand out to her. She blinked and took it. But the girls called Melody over and the boys called Shikamaru.

" Now what?" Melody asked.

" Well...we changed the game. It's an hour in heaven. The rule is that you must kiss at least once or you go back in and it has to be longer than 10 seconds and on the lips."

" So detailed. Alright, alright, I'm going." Melody said with a wave of her hand.

" Shikamaru, I dare you to see how far she will let you go!" Naruto smirked.

" Do I have to?"

" Yes, it was a dare. Now go."

" So troublesome. Come on Melody." He called as he walked down the hall and into a bedroom. Melody just followed him casually. As soon as she stepped into the room the door was shut and locked.

" Eh! Let me out of here!" Melody cried.

" It's part of the game!" Sakura answered.

" You don't have to lock the door!" Melody replied. Sakura must have thought it had something to do with her past and unlock it, but still kept it closed.

" Thank you." Melody sighed happily. Shikamaru looked up and noticed that she continued to rub her shoulder.

" Hey, you ok?" He asked.

" Yea, when me and Kiba were having that little wrestling match earlier I think he might have popped my shoulder out of place." She explained. Shikamaru sat down on the bed and patted the empty space in between his legs. Melody blinked for a moment but gladly took the offer. Melody felt Shikamaru hesitantly place his hands on her shoulder and began to work on it. Then suddenly he heard a pop.

" Is it in? Are you alright?" He asked. Melody paused for a moment and moved her shoulder around a little bit.

" Yea, thanks for worrying. But don't stop, it felt wonderful." She sighed as she laid back against him. Shikamaru felt himself blush as he raised his hands and began to message her shoulders.

* WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE OUTSIDE*

" Is it in? Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, causing everyone to go silent and put their ears against the was a pause.

" Yea, thanks for worrying. But don't stop, it felt wonderful." Melody replied. Everyone looked at each other.

" Geez, when I said go as far as she would let him I didn't mean that!" Naruto mumbled.

" They sure are tigers, already at this stage and they only have been in there for a little bit!" Kiba followed.

* BACK WITH MELODY AND SHIKAMARU*

" Oh wow Shikamaru, you're amazing! It really takes the stress away." Melody moaned as Shikamaru continued on. Shikamaru only groaned and continued on with his messaging.

" You want me to try now?" She asked.

" Only if you want to." Shikamaru replied.

" It's my pay." Melody explained as she switched places with him. Now Shikamaru knew what she meant by it took the stress away. Her hands were strong yet they were gentle. He didn't want her to stop.

" How am I doing?" She asked.

" Great." Shikamaru said.

" Don't you dare fall asleep on me Shika!" Melody said as she shook him a little.

" C-can you blame me? I just got back from a mission."

" Well what do you want to do that won't make you tired? Something that will keep you awake?" Melody asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" I don't know."

" Hm...you're troublesome you know that?" she asked.

" Don't mock me."

Melody just chuckled. " Well what do you want to do? We have 30 minutes left."


	6. Chapter 6

They all stood there quietly, exchanging glances. The boys felt jealousy raging up inside them. That was . . . until Melody started laughing.

" Oh my god you guys were priceless! I-I didn't think that would work!" She laughed.

" W-wait what?" Kiba asked.

" My partner didn't call me. I haven't seen him in years! I doubt he even remembers me." She continued as she wiped tears away. They were about to kill her, then Naruto and Sasuke noticed that she was smiling for the many few times since discovering her sister being murdered. Instead, they smiled.

The next morning she met up with her team and stood there as they took instructions from Kakashi.

" Today we are going to walk on water." He smiled.

" But we have already learnt that!" Naruto exclaimed.

" You didn't let me finish. We are going to walk on water on our hands."  
>" Not to be rude Kakashi-sensei, but what's the use of doing that?" Sakura asked.<br>" It helps us balance our chakra through our bodies." Melody answered without looking at her. Kakashi smiled.

" Exactly. Now as you can tell, at the end of the water is a waterfall. You are to climb up and back down only using your feet twice. Sakura, Melody, since you two are naturally weaker in the arms, you may travel half way."  
>" Ok!" Sakura smiled, happy she didn't have to do as much.<p>

" Count me as one of the boys, I'm going all the way." Melody demanded. Everyone besides Kakashi gave her a look like she was crazy. Melody knew that she may have seemed like it, but she hated being underestimated. She would prove herself that she could be just as strong as anyone else. Instead of looking at her like she was crazy, Kakashi smiled once again and agreed.

The four stood on the water and waited for Kakashi's signal.  
>" Oh! Also! The last one down or if you are to fall or use your feet more than once, you are to do 20 push ups for each time!" He called.<p>

" Wait what!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

" Go!"  
>Melody didn't dare to look at anyone and gracefully switched to her hands. Focusing and feeling the blood rush to her head, she made her way. Shortly afterwards, she heard Naruto fall in and Sakura afterwards. Melody steadied herself and caught herself from falling from the major increase of waves, then continued on. She had to keep a steady pace. Not to slow, not to fast.<p>

Sasuke came up behind her and so did Naruto while Sakura had fallen again. Melody heard Naruto wobbling back and forth before crashing Sasuke down. Melody almost felt herself fall, but luckily she was able to save herself and block out Sasuke's and Naruto's yelling.

With her pace not being as fast as the boys, they quickly passed her up. But once again, they fell as they came to the wall. They stood still too long, trying to figure out how to start climbing and fell in. Melody's head began to burn as she came close to the wall. She counted off to herself how many steps left in her head. On the last one, she bend down then pushed herself up into the air at an angle. As soon as her feet came in touch to the wall, she ran up to steps then dove for it.

Barely, just barely, her hand managed to grip a rock and keep her from falling back down to earth. Although, she felt like her arm was going to rip out of its socket. Regaining her breath and energy, she swung her other arm up and started climbing.

Since the boys and Sakura had seen what she had done, they easily got up and started climbing. Naruto and Sasuke quickly by passed and were soaked into their own competition meanwhile Sakura lagged behind greatly. Melody continued to climb at a good pace, making her progress slowly. When she looked down to see how Sakura was doing, she felt her heart leap into her mouth. Closing her eyes and turning her head to look in front of her, she tried to calm herself down. She wouldn't fall and die, she wouldn't fall and die.

Composing herself and her fear, she continued on. Sakura finished before them all since she only had to go half way, but Melody refused to give up. Blood dripped and ran down her hands from all the cuts she had continued to get, but she ignored the pain and stinging as well as she could. The top came into view and she reached for the top. But suddenly the rock crumbled under her hand and she watched in fear as the pebbles tumbled and sunk in the water. With a gulp, she turned and pulled herself up. Quickly, she pulled herself and crawled on her hands and knees, plopping down for a quick rest. When she looked at the boys, they were doing the same. Taking this as an advantage, Melody crawled and started her descend.

Melody couldn't decide of this was harder or easier than going up. Her arms ached greatly and she felt her heart pound and hands shake. Soon, soon this would be over. Her feet would reach the ground and she could swallow her fear away for a long time. When Melody looked to her left, she found a tree branch that was sturdy enough to sit on. Deciding to use it, she swung herself and sat on it. Her eyes grazed up a vine and a smile appeared on her face. Finding a loop whole, she took it and wrapped one end of the vine around the sturdier part of the branch and made sure it would hold her weight. When she saw Naruto speeding past her, she looked up and saw Sasuke angry and mad as he too descended. Quickly, Melody threw the vine down and watched it fall. With a firm grip, she lowered herself and began to calmly slide down.

When she looked up she noticed that Sasuke was going too fast. His hands were shaking yet he had a ways to go. Naruto just simply fell the rest of the way when he came to a safe distance and crawled into the shade.  
>" Sasuke! Don't grab that rock!" Melody shouted. Sasuke didn't seem to hear him and the rock crumbled beneath him. Quickly he began to fall. He tried to think of a way to save himself but it was impossible. He was to far away from the wall to do anything and everything was happening to fast.<p>

Naruto and Sakura started to scream at him to do something and he tried doing a jutsu but his chakra was far too weak. He had used more on the way up and the way down. Melody swung towards the cliff and pushed off with her feet, knowing the consequences and her fear, before jumping out and catching Sasuke in her arms.  
>With her heart pounding, Melody reached out and managed to catch the vine and latched onto it. Melody slowed their speed down greatly and landed gently on her feet then dropped to her knees with Sasuke laying beside her.<p>

" Melody that was amazing!" Sakura cried. Melody ignored her and tried to catch her breath. It was all done now, she wasn't in the air falling to her death. She was ok. Still scarred and weak, she collapsed and laid as she breathed quickly. Her asthma was getting to her again.

" Sasuke! Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she knelt down next to him. Sasuke sat up and composed himself.  
>" I'm fine."<br>Naruto felt his blood boil and went over to Melody. Her face was pale and her breathing was croaky.  
>" Melody, are you ok?" He asked her. Melody coughed and rolled on her side.<br>" I'm fine. " She lied.  
>" I'm not that stupid to notice that there is something wrong!"<p>

" I said I was fine!" She shouted back. He was taken back by her response. Melody coughed again and her chest heaved up and down.  
>" Don't . . . don't underestimate me." She breathed harshly.<p>

" Alright! You all have push ups to make up. I suggest you get started." Kakashi said, not noticing how Melody was. Naruto gave her a weary look as she took her push up position and began. He felt his blood boil again.

" Shouldn't Sasuke be the one doing the 20 push ups instead of Melody? After all it was to save his dumb ass." Naruto growled.

" I did it by choice, now I will take my punishment." She breathed. That's when it hit the three kids. Melody didn't have to save Sasuke. She could have let him fall and figure out how to get out of the situation himself instead of taking the punishment. But instead she saved him knowing what would happen.  
>Naruto frowned and took his position before starting his. Out of his eye, he watched Melody's arm shake as she went down and have her chest touch the ground before coming back up with a straight body. Where as Sakura's weren't even push ups. Naruto and Sasuke finished quickly and Melody did a few moments afterwards. When Melody turned her head, she saw Sakura fall and collapse to the ground.<p>

" Come on Sakura, you can do it." Kakashi said. " You have to, other wise you won't leave. "  
>Melody saw tears building up in her eyes. She still had to do another 40 pushups and she had only done the time Sakura were to leave, she'd be crying a river.<p>

Melody raised her hand and caught the boy's and Kakashi's attention.

" Yes Melody?"  
>" I would like to finish Sakura's pushups for her. " She said bravely.<br>" Melody you don't have to." Sakura said with a weak smile.

" Yea, you really _don't _have to." Naruto mumbled under her breath.  
>" You need rest and sleep tonight. By the time you finish it will be late. You have already over worked yourself. Take a break and I'll finish."<p>

Everyone stood there and looked at her in shock as she started. They all could see her arms shaking so badly and her hands and arms were covered in blood. Surely she felt like she was dying.

At 20, she stopped for a moment and caught her breath before starting again. Slowly a tear slipped and fell to the ground as she continued on. The other kid's eyes widened in surprise. It hurt so bad that it was making her cry, yet she didn't stop.

Melody finally counted 40 and collapsed to the ground.

" Alright, 5 laps." Kakashi listed.

" Kakashi-sensei! Don't you think that we've done enough! It's almost sundown!" Sakura complained.

" Alright, 10 laps it is! Go!"  
>With a groan, they all stood up. They all looked at Melody and saw how shaky she was. Obviously something was wrong with her.<p>

" Melody, you may go-"  
>" No! I will run! Don't ever give me slack or underestimate me! How else will I become better?" She heaved. Kakashi looked at her than nodded.<p>

" Alright, just take it easy." He said. Melody smirked.

" When do I?" And with that she took off.

With her long legs, Melody was able to take less strides and cover more ground. Even in the state she was in, she was still ahead of the pack. Eventually she finished with the others behind her. Melody bent over, holding her chest. Her heaving had gotten much worse and she began to feel light headed.  
>" Melody you need to go home." Naruto demanded.<p>

" Yea, you don't look so good." Sakura stated. That was it. Naruto's top blew.  
>" She hasn't been looking good this whole time! She saved your god damn ass and you don't take the responsibility, not to mention you have yet to thank her! And you Sakura, if you stop going crazy of Sasuke of one minute you might realize that she is hurting herself to stop you from going past your limits! If you both would take the freaking time to stop worrying about yourselves you would have realized that something was wrong with her a long time ago!" He shouted. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood there dumbfounded. Melody's coughing brought them all back to the real world. Naruto turned and watched her drop to her knees, gasping for air.<p>

" Melody!" He gasped as he got next to her." Melody what's wrong!"  
>Melody couldn't find herself to talk and instead found her heart racing. She tried to stay calm, but she couldn't help but panic. She dropped to the ground and continued her gasping and coughing.<br>" No time to stare and look, we need to get her to the hospital." Kakashi said as he grabbed her and took off with his other students behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

YEARS LATER

All the teams were set up to go on a mission to look for Sasuke and Melody. Naruto's pleading had finally paid off. Even to this day no one knew where Melody had gone. At least they had a clue about Sasuke.

Kiba was sitting with others and taking a small break. Suddenly Akamaru started to whimper.  
>" What is it boy?" Kiba asked him. Akamaru got up and ran with Kiba behind him, some how not catching anyone's attention. They all were to caught up in their conversations.<p>

Akamaru led him into a random spot in the forest. Though, he wasn't worried about finding his way back. That would be easy.

Something black ran in front of him and Kiba took his stance with Akamaru right next to him.  
>" Who's there!" He called. Akamaru began to whimper again and Kiba looked back at him. When he looked back to see what he was whimpering at, he felt his heart skip a beat. There stood a man in an Akatsuki cloak. He was tall, but not to tall. Skinny and his hat covered his face. He just stood there and faced Kiba. Akamaru whimpered again and started to walk forward.<p>

" Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba snapped," He's an enemy."  
>Akamaru gave him sad eyes before looking back at the man. Slowly, he walked back to Kiba. What was up with Akamaru? He's never done that before! Kiba turned his gaze back to the man. He just stood there, giving Kiba the chills. He raised his head and showed his lips.<p>

" Be careful." Was what he mouthed before jumping off. Kiba stood there dumbfounded. What was that all about? Well who ever it was, was gone for now. So he turned and headed back to camp, trying to ignore the fact that his dog almost walked straight up to one of his enemies.

Kiba continued to think about that man as he and the others continued to walk. He was apart of the Akatsuki, why didn't he attack? More importantly, why didn't _Kiba_ attack?

" You ok? You look like something is bugging you." Sakura asked him.

" Actually, there is something." Kiba admitted.

" W-what is it?" Hinata stuttered. Kiba went to open his mouth and reply, but something stopped him. Akamaru began to whimper just like how he had a few days ago. Then the man jumped down and showed himself. Everyone took their stance and was prepared to fight. Akamaru whined and slowly walked up to him. Kiba tried to call him back, but Akamaru refused.

Slowly the dog made his way up to the man and nudged his hand with his nose. The Akatsuki member smiled and knelt down to his height. Akamaru wagged his tail and quickly licked his face before running around in a circle. All of them were taken by surprise. Why was Akamaru being so nice to the one of the people he shouldn't be!

The Akatsuki member stood up and being scarred, Kiba attacked. The man simply jumped over him and made Kiba all the more mad. Before his fist could even land on the man's arm, it was blocked and a firm grip on his arm. He slammed his eyes shut and waited for himself to be slammed against the ground, only he landed as gently as could be. When Kiba opened his eyes he looked up at the man. The Akatsuki member smiled and stepped back.

" Are you here to play games or are you here to fight!" Naruto called. The man looked up at him.

" Neither." He simply replied," I've been watching over you guys this whole time. You have yet to notice me."

" Lies! Why would you want to protect us?" Shikamaru growled.

" Do you not believe me?" The man asked. When he got no response, he sighed.

" None the less, I'm not surprised. I wouldn't trust myself either if I were in your position."  
>" Where's Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. The man turned his head toward her.<p>

" How should I know? If I did, then trust me, I'd have him go home with you guys. In shackles or not." He responded. " Be careful. I may have a soft spot for you but that doesn't mean the others will. They see you and they _will _kill you. No mercy. They're strong, so always stay in a team. Until later."

" Wait! What's your name?" Ino asked. The man smiled and turned his head to look back at him,

"Dymel O. But you can just call me Dymel." And with that he jumped off and disappeared. Everyone stood there and looked at each other. Had an Akatsuki member just help them out? There was something wrong. They were probably dehydrated, or maybe someone was playing a prank on them. It just seemed to impossible to be true.

Dymel returned to the base with the others. Toby immediately greeted him and nearly suffocated in a hug.

" Glad to see you too Toby." He smiled.

" Did you find them, un?" Deidara asked.

" No, I don't think they are here. Are you sure you just didn't hear wrong?" Dymel asked. Deidara shook his head.

" No, I'm positive that I heard someone say that they were up here searching for some Sasuke guy."  
>Dymel knew he had to hurry and change the subject<p>

" So where are the others?" He asked. Deidara looked up at him and shrugged.

" I'm not sure, they are somewhere around her." He said with a smile. Dymel knew that smile anywhere.  
>" What did you do this time?" He asked. Deidara smiled evily. Suddenly, they heard an explosion and Kisame came walking out of the room looking rather pissed.<p>

" You god damn . . . I'm going to kill you!" He shouted. Deidara laughed as he ran for his life while Dymel sat back and watched. One thing he could say about the base was that it was never boring. With a smirk and a roll of his eyes, he turned and walked to his room. Once he was there he removed his hat and coat. Never before had he shown his face to the Akatsuki besides Pein and Konan. Not even Itachi or Sasori knew, and he expected it to stay that way.

After he closed his door all the way Dymel turned and walked into the bathroom. There he turned the water on and undressed himself. After he took of his shirt he stood there and looked at himself in the mirror. Where had the old him go? Don't get him wrong, he hated being apart of the Akatsuki, but wrong move and everyone he knew would die. Even killing himself would set a bomb off.

Dymel eyes softened and he stepped into the shower. So much had changed since his childhood. He wanted everything back. He wanted everyone back. But somehow he knew that it would never happen. That is what kept him awake at night.

When he got out, Dymel heard a knock on the door.  
>" H-hold on!" He called as he grabbed his cloak and hat and put them on as quick as he could. Just by the time he finished, the door opened. There stood Konan.<p>

" Relax, it's just me." She whispered. Dymel sighed and pulled off his hat.

" When are you going to tell them the truth?" Konan asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

" Never." He sighed as he threw his coat on the bed. " I can't know, they'll hate me."  
>" No they wouldn't, they would love you even more. "<br>" That's what you think."  
>Konan frowned. As soon as Dymel was brought home and found out who he really was and about what happened, she pitied him. The look in his eyes made her melt. They instantly became friends and he would be able to relax after everyone went to bed.<p>

Konan stayed quiet for a moment, then opened her mouth.  
>" Do you miss them?" She asked him as he laid on the bed. Even through the dark she could see him tense.<p>

" I always do." He answered. Konan paused again. She knew that this was such a touchy subject, but she had to do it.

" In a few days . . . it's the day your siblings passed right?"  
>Dymel got even more quite. The tone of voice let Konan tell that he was hold back tears.<p>

" Yea . . . it is."  
>There was a silence between them. Konan had always felt her heart ache for him. After finding out that he was forced to join the Akatasuki, everything began to slowly unravel. He didn't deserve it. Dymel was an amazing person, strong and determined. He was always nice and refused to kill anyone unless it was necessary.<p>

" You were going to leave tonight weren't you? To go visit their grave?" She asked in a soft tone.

Dymel paused before answering." Yea . . . I was."

Konan saw stood there for a moment before making her way over to his bed and sitting down gently next to him. When she turned her head and watched him lay there in the moon light, a tear gleamed as it fell. The poor boy had been through so much.

" Why don't you go pay your friends a visit. I'll say that you had to go travel to get something." Konan suggested.

" Pein will find out that you're lying."  
>" I don't care if he does or doesn't, you deserve to go visit your friends. I know you won't be stupid and tell them anything you're not suppose to. Why don't we give you a little make over so you can look like yourself without letting them know everything." She said as she stood up. Dymel looked at her for a moment then smiled. Slowly he took her hand and they snuck into her room. There Konan sat him down and began to work. Slowly he began to look like his old self.<p>

" There we go, all done." Konan said. Dymel stood up and looked in the mirror. His midnight curls fell down the side of his face. His bright eyes complimented his pale complication. Instead of his normal outfit, he wore a short black kimono with a red dragon embroidered into it. The feeling of the wind hitting his legs reminded him why he never wore dresses that much before except for special occasions. His nun chucks sat on his hips between the sash, and the sleeves were just the right length.

" There, you look beautiful and no one can tell that your with the Akatsuki." Konan promised. Dymel stood there and continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

" I don't like my hair in my face." He simply stated. Konan laughed.

" Alright, alright, we'll pull your hair back. But I don't know why you don't ever leave your hair down." She said as she sat Dymel down and began to pull his curls back. Once she was done, she reached and placed a gold flower clip outlined in red and placed it in her hair.  
>" There, perfect." She smiled. Dymel smiled also.<br>" Yea, I guess I don't look half bad." He admitted.

" Half bad! Honey you look amazing!"  
>Dymel chuckled for a moment then he stood up. They both faced each other and hugged.<br>" Thank you so much." He whispered with a few tears falling.

" Anything for you." She replied. " Now go, they're waiting."  
>The two pulled back and looked at each other for a moment. Dymel gave her one last hug before jumping out the window. With a small smile, Konan walked up and watched him stand there. He turned and looked at her with a tear stained face. Konan nodded and he smiled softly before turning and taking off.<p>

" You don't know how happy they will be to see you . . . Melody." She whispered before turning in her coat and falling asleep.


End file.
